


Pancakes and Valentines

by eiyuuhero



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pancakes, Valentine's Day, nalu elfgreen and stingue are established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail's annual Pancake Fest is the usual chaos, except now there are feelings involved. </p>
<p>Basically, romantic bonding over pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus is my everything

Levy woke up with a grin on her face. It was Fairy Tail's annual Pancake Day - her second favourite day of the year (because Christmas trumps all) - and she had planned to spend it the best way possible: with Gajeel, of course.

Levy was glad that he’d offered to teach her how to make pancakes: last year half the guild hall nearly burnt down. She was still in awe of how Natsu had managed to burn the milk before it was even in the bowl, and Wendy dropped the eggs on the way back from the store, which thankfully were still useable; that is, until they were thrown at Gray, who got into a brawl with Natsu to the extent that Erza had to resort to the frying pan to get them to stop. When Gajeel had heard what had happened, he laughed so hard he cried. He grudgingly agreed to go this year though, but Levy knew he was secretly excited.

The bluenette brushed her azure locks, donned her usual orange babydoll and headband, and left for the guild hall. Luckily she wasn’t the only one in high spirits. When she walked through the large wooden doors, the place was filled with the sounds of banging and scraping: as per usual, each table was set up with a flame, thanks to Natsu and Romeo, and each had a frying pan and ingredients, thanks to Yajima, who kindly allowed the use of his utilities to the guild. Erza was dashing about in her blouse and skirt, singing about how she was going to incorporate strawberries into her pancake this year. Natsu was staggering around, holding a crate of hot sauce above his head, and people were starting to pair off at each table.

It didn’t take her long to find the tall raven-head, who was stood by the table near the bar. When he caught sight of her, he gave her a small grin and waved her over. She skipped over to their allocated table, eyeing the ingredients, and then finally, her partner. Gajeel, contrary to his usual black getup, was wearing a gray tank top and beige jeans. But the funny part was the apron he was sporting. The light pink thing around his neck was adorned with frills, the red swirly print on the front reading “Kiss the Chef”. Levy couldn’t stop herself from snorting out a laugh. Gajeel’s face went bright red as he realised what she was laughing at.

“Hey Shrimp, I forgot mine, and this was the only spare Mira had left.” he growled, bopping the girl on the head with the back of his hand. Levy kept giggling to herself, and Gajeel couldn’t help but smile at the little solid script mage beside her. Damn, she’s cute.

He was cut off from his thoughts when there was a flash of blue hair and a hand on his shoulder as he received a peck on the cheek. Levy grinned up at him, a light blush across her pale face. Gajeel’s eyes widened in surprise, and Levy shrugged. “It’s what you told me to do,” she said simply, pointing at his apron. His eyes narrowed as he leaned down to her eye level, their faces inches apart. Levy, taken aback, opened her mouth in surprise, her light blush turning into flaming red embarrassment. Gajeel smirked, making her heart skip a beat.

“That was a sneaky one, Shrimp.” he said before exiting her personal space and standing to his full height. As he turned to prepare ingredients, Levy stood shocked. What just happened? she thought to herself.  
As this was unfolding, four new people strolled into the guild hall, namely the Raijinshuu, dressed in casual clothes, rather than their usual outfits. They were discussing who was partnering who.

“Well, to be honest, I don’t mind.” said Freed. He missed the glance Laxus gave him, but that did not slip by the notice of Evergreen and Bickslow as easily as that. Giving each other a knowing look, they set their plan into action.

“Well, I’ve already planned to work with Elfman, since his sisters are pairing up together.” said Evergreen, priding herself on her lie. They hadn’t planned anything, but she was sure her boyfriend would be happy to partner her. Bickslow, too, scratched his head.

“Yeah, about that, I’m partnering Max. Well, that sorts your problem out, doesn’t it, Freed?” he said, while Evergreen gave Laxus a wink. The Dragon Slayer scowled at her, but gave no signs of protest as Freed led him to a workbench. The rune mage took his own purple rune-decorated apron out of his bag and donned the garmet, as Laxus did the same with his plain black one. Freed’s green hair spilled out over his shoulders as he grabbed the flour and emptied out the required amount into the ceramic bowl in front of him. Laxus, sensing an oppourtunity, walked up behind him and moved his mouth closer to the other’s ear.

“Hair.” he whispered. Freed jumped about a foot in the air and turned to glare at the blonde, his features crossed with rage, shock and… panic?

“Y-Yeah, right, t-thanks.” he said rushedly, grabbing a band from his pocket and tying up his long green hair into a high pony. Laxus stared. It wasn’t like the Captain to get flustered easily. In fact, he was ever composed and collected. Laxus smirked at his friend’s reaction, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing the milk carton.

Across the hall, Levy was struggling. “Gajeel, help me.” she panted. They had spilt their milk everywhere, and she had gone to get more. Except it just had to be on the top shelf, didn’t it?

The Iron Dragon walked teasingly slowly towards her. The short mage was on her tiptoes, stretching upwards fruitlessly. “What’s wrong Shrimp? I thought you had this under control.” he smirked. Levy then gave him a glare to rival Erza’s.

“Okay, okay, I got it.” he said, before grabbing her by the waist and plopping her on his shoulders. She squealed. “Gajeel! What are you doing?!”

He looked up at her with a confused expression. “What? I thought you wanted me to help you up.”

“I was actually gonna ask you to get it down for me.” she growled. Oh, he thought. Right.

“Oh well, now you’re up there, how’s the view for a change?” he chuckled, earning yet another glare. Levy simply grabbed the carton and demanded to be released. He did so, making sure not to put his hands anywhere he’d get a slap for.

-

Laxus stood back from the flame, frying pan in hand. “Hey Freed.” he called out. The greenette turned from his job of adding more flour to the mix to pay attention to him, his eyes widening in realisation as he spotted the pan in his hand. “Laxus, are you about to do what I thin-”

“Shut up and watch this.” he grinned, stepping back even more. The pancake was now completely withdrawn from the flame. Laxus moved his legs apart for balance, keeping one hand on the handle. “Three - two -”

Freed, panicking and fearful of their pancake’s life, launched himself at Laxus, grabbing the handle of the pan with one hand and with the other -

Wrapping it around Laxus’ neck, apparently.

The two’s faces were closer than close, noses brushing. Freed realised what he had done, but he couldn’t move, trapped in his guildmate’s eyes. Their awkward and surprised blushes combined lit up the almost closed distance between them. Laxus could feel the weight of Freed’s arm around his neck, and honestly, he didn’t want it gone. In reaction to the spontaneous action of the rune mage, the hand that was not holding the pan had grabbed the back of Freed’s jacket, and he let his hand relax until it was resting on his upper back. Freed could feel the contact burning through the suddenly too-thin material. Freed’s limp hand brushed the skin of Laxus’ neck. Laxus, without thinking, moved his hand, cupping the back of Freed’s neck. Laxus’ eyelashes fluttered in that way that got Freed’s stomach in knots. Their breaths mingled, fanning each other’s faces, and the-

“MIRA GET THE CAMERA!” screamed a voice suddenly. Laxus promptly dropped the frying pan, the clattering gaining the attention of everyone in the hall who wasn’t already watching. Freed quickly withdrew his arm, jumping back and glancing around the hall. Nearly every head was turned towards them, bearing smirks, people giving each other knowing nods and looks.

Laxus scratched the back of his head. “Shit, did everyone see that?” he mumbled. Freed, looking for an excuse to hide his face, ducked down to retrieve the frying pan, sighing to see that the pancake had ended up all over the floor. So his attempt to save the thing had been unrewarding.

Well, I wouldn’t say ‘unrewarding’… said the devilish voice in his head.

-

“Well would you look at that,” said Gajeel. “I knew it was only a matter of time.”  
“What do you mean? They weren’t kissing or anything.” asked Levy. Gajeel chuckled. “It’s so obvious though, ain’t it?”

Levy scoffed. “And what do you know about romance?”

“Enough.” he shrugged. “I can identify key moments and actions.” He paused. “Such as that.”

Levy, confused, turned around to see two figures dashing out of the hall, hand in hand. Her eyes widened when she realised who it was.

“Is that-”

“-Bunny Girl-”

“-and Na-”

“They sneaked out when everyone’s back was turned, fufufu.” said a blue exceed as he walked up to the pair.

Levy gaped. “Really? Since when were they a thing?”

“Oh, they have been for ages.” said Happy. “But it’s all very secret, so I’ve only told about twenty people.”

“Good to see a reliable guy around these days.” said Gajeel sarcastically.

“Gajeel!” Levy gasped. “The pancake’s burning!”

“Shit.” He spun around and whipped the pan off of the flame, flipping it one handedly at light speed. Levy raised an eyebrow, impressed. Gajeel caught her expression and smirked. “Admiring my skills, are we?”

Levy looked away grumpily. Happy giggled. “They liiiiiike each other.”

“SHUT UP CAT!” they both screamed.

-

“Are you sure this is edible?” asked Levy cautiously. The brown-black pancake was a bit too crisp around the edges, and it’s smell was masked mainly with burning.

“It’ll be fine Shrimp.” said Gajeel. He had stopped after the first one was made, just in case there was too much of this or not enough of that.  
The small mage nodded uncertainly, squeezing maple syrup over it, hoping it would disguise the flavour of the pancake itself. Grabbing a fork and knife, she cut into it and ate, chewing -

“Holy Mavis! This is awesome, Gajeel!” the girl exclaimed. And with that, the rest of the pancake was gone in a heartbeat. Gajeel gawked at the sheer speed of consumption. This girl could eat.

“Well?” she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “Go make more!”

“Yes, mistress.” he chuckled, pouring more mixture into the pan. Levy continued to bounce around him, impatient for the next one to be done. “Oh! Oh! We should add cinnamon in the one after! And then maybe - maybe chocolate powder! And then -”

Suddenly, his hands were on her waist yet again, and she was raised into the air, and she felt herself being dropped onto the table. “Gajeel!” she huffed.

“What? You were distractin’ me.” he justified. She stuck her tongue out in response.

-

Freed was mixing batter like no one’s business. Whisking at eighty eight miles per hour really helped get his mind off of things, such as the feeling of his hand on his neck, his eyes -

Freed continued whisking.

It wasn’t his intention to end up in an intimate situation with him. He didn’t mean for the tiny crush he’d had for years come raging back to the surface. He didn’t their friendship to come crashing down, the reason he’d buried his feelings in the first place.

“You whisk any faster and all the mixture’s gonna be on the floor.” said a voice. Freed spun around to face Laxus, who was admittedly much closer than he anticipated. The captain swallowed, avoiding eye contact and trying not to remember the feeling of them being closer than they were now. “S-Sorry, I’ll slow down. Just trying to b-beat out the lumps.”

Laxus peered over the other’s shoulder at the bowl. “Well you’ve done a good job.” he said, eyeing the completely smooth batter. Freed nodded. “I’ll pour it out then.” He turned back around-

“Wait,” said Laxus, grabbing Freed’s wrist, spinning him back around. “W-What is it?” asked the greenette.

“You’ve got batter on your nose.” Freed blushed, and moved to wipe it off with his other hand.

Laxus grabbed Freed’s other hand and moved closer to him. Freed’s eyes widened, Laxus’ now impossible to ignore. Freed held his breath as instinct took over the blonde and he dropped his head down and licked the batter of off his nose, causing Freed’s insides to squirm and his heart to race.

“L-Laxus?” he breathed.

Laxus, too, was a furious shade of red, not quite believing what he’d just done. And in public, too.

Freed was against the table, staring up at the blonde trapping him there. The not unpleasant feeling of Laxus’ hands on his wrists was setting of fireworks inside of him. Laxus was gazing down at him, his eyes clouded by some unreadable emotion that he was sure was reflected in his own. He felt hands move up from his wrists to his bare forearms, cupping his elbows, waves of feelings crashing together at the touch. Laxus began to lower his head slowly, closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips to Freed’s.

Freed’s sharp intake of breath at the contact did things to Laxus’ stomach, and as he realised what he was doing, he broke the kiss, releasing his hold on Freed immediately.

“Sorry.” he exhaled. “Too close?”

Freed was staring up at him, breathing heavily despite the short-lived nature of the kiss. Was he mad? Was he going to hit him?

Freed just shook his head, never breaking eye contact. What did that mean?

Then Freed raised his arms, his hands on Laxus’ shoulders. He moved closer, lost in the eyes of the man in front of him, raising his head so they were centimetres apart.

Not close enough, Freed thought.

Laxus’ hands went automatically to Freed’s waist, pulling him towards him without permission from his brain.

Not close enough, Laxus thought.

The greenette was standing in between the other’s legs. He moved a hand to cup his cheek, his thumb caressing his scar. Freed’s voice was rough as he spoke, his hot breath washing over Laxus like a spell.

“Not close enough.”

He closed the gap between them again, pressing their lips together with a need known only to them. Laxus’ eyes fluttered shut, kissing back with equal force, the two lost in each other.

Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus’ neck, pressing himself against his chest. Freed’s back hit the table, knocking aside ingredients but they didn’t care, they were absorbed in each other.

When they broke the kiss, it was only to gaze into each others’ eyes.

“I’ve waited years to do that.” mumbled Freed.

Laxus smiled, not a smirk, but a true smile. “I may have the tiniest crush on you.”

Freed chuckled. “Really now.”

Whatever Laxus was going to say was interrupted by a loud applause from all around them. The two looked up at their guild mates, who had apparently been watching their little affair.

“It only took half a decade!” called out Cana, who had apparently been in the middle of making a very alcoholic pancake.

“Pay up!” said Mira to her sister, who grudgingly did so.

At last, Laxus spoke. “You bet on us?!”

“Most of us did.” admitted the youngest Strauss sibling. “It’s been going on for a while.”

“I’m back! What did I miss?” said Levy, coming back into the hall.

“While you were in the ladies’, loverboys over here was making out.” explained Gajeel nonchalantly.

Levy’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “What?! Really?”

Gajeel grunted. “Yeah, and now I owe Salamander this month’s rent.”

Freed just stared, his hands still around Laxus’ neck. “I can’t believe you were all doing this behind our backs.”

“I organised it in the first place.” confessed Bickslow, grinning evilly, earning a glare from both of them.

“Oh, and by the way,” piped up Evergreen. “your pancakes are burning.”

Freed, more concerned about the food than anything, spun around immediately and whipped the pan off of the heat, sighing in relief and he flipped it out onto a plate. Laxus chuckled behind him, kissing the greenette on the cheek, gaining a blush and a smile.

Across from them, Levy sighed. Gajeel frowned at her. “S'matter, Shrimp?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really.” she mumbled. “It’s just I wish love was always that easy.”

Levy looked up at him abruptly when he started to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

Gajeel smirked. “It is easy. All you have to do is-” He spun around, grabbing a plate off of their table. “-something like this.” he said, presenting the plate to the solid script mage in front of him.

Levy’s eyes widened at the small stack of pancakes, covered in chocolate sauce, cream, and they were all… heart shaped?

“Gajeel…?” she trailed off, looking at the slayer quizzically.

“Gihee. Happy Pancake Day, Levy.” And with that, he gave her a tender kiss, nothing more than a quick peck, even so resulting in copious blushing from both of them.

Levy couldn’t stop her smile from spreading as she set down her plate and threw herself into his arms, her heart bursting with joy.

Maybe love wasn’t so hard after all.

Well, only if a Dragon Slayer is involved.

-

“I still can’t believe you were so bold.” giggled Levy, nudging her partner with her elbow.

Gajeel grumbled, smiling all the same. “Yeah, well, someone had to do something.”

It was a few days after Fairy Tail’s Pancake Day, and the guild was in higher spirits now that there were some new couples about the place.

Apparently Gray had finally accepted Juvia’s confession the day after the event, and they were rarely seen apart since, and even Lucy and Natsu, who hadn’t been seen since full stop. Happy delighted in telling everyone that they’re hiding out at Natsu’s house, because Lucy’s landlady had kicked them out for being too noisy “whatever that meant”.

But today was Valentines Day, and everywhere you looked there was some form of decoration or proclamation or indication of love.

Alzack and Bisca were being all cosy in the far booth while Lisanna looked after Asuka. Elfman (after asking for advice from nearly everyone in the guild) had gotten his girlfriend a huge bouquet of flowers. Each colour apparently meant something, but if you asked the ‘man’ in the couple, he would have no idea what they meant. Evergreen loved them though.

Freed was sitting at a table with Bickslow and talking about God knows what when a tall figure walked up behind him and poked the back of his neck.

“Hey there.” said Laxus, kissing him on the top of the head and depositing a wrapped gift on the table. Freed looked up at his boyfriend’s face and smiled, pecking his forehead. “Morning,” he greeted, pulling out a box from under his seat. “and Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Laxus accepted the box and sat beside him, wrapping one arm around the other’s waist. “Happy Valentine’s. Now open it.”

“You didn’t have to get me something.” mumbled Freed, unwrapping the package anyway. It turned out to be the final volume in Freed’s favourite book series, and Laxus found himself suffocated by hugs and words of appreciation.

Bickslow watched in amusement as Laxus opening his gift, revealing a box of chocolates home made by Freed ‘Masterchef’ Justine himself. He’d never get over how goddam blushy Laxus got around Freed nowadays. He doesn’t even try to hide his adoration for the rune mage like he used to, he’s always a freaking blushing mess whenever Freed so much as breathes.

As Levy watched the couple, she gasped and slammed her head against he table, groaning. Gajeel looked on in concern. “You alright there, shorty?”

He received a moan in response. When Gajeel finally managed to unstick her face from the wood, she covered it with her hands. “Seriously, what is wrong with ya?”

Levy sighed. “I forgot to bring your gift.” After getting no sleep the previous night thinking of a present sh could give to him, she forgot it.

Gajeel grabbed her shoulders. “It’s okay, it doesn’t matter. I get to spend the day with you and that’s all I care about, 'Kay? Quit yer worryin’.”

“But that doesn’t seem very special.” protested Levy.

She squealed when Gajeel hoisted her over his shoulder and started heading out of the guild hall. “Then let’s go somewhere that’ll feel special, huh? Where d'ya wanna go, Shrimp?”

“Uhh.. the- the park?” she said randomly, still taken aback by the situation.

“Alright, let’s go to the park, I’ll buy ice cream and then I’ll give ya my gift. We can talk and cuddle all ya want, okay? That special enough for ya?”

Levy blushed, thankful he couldn’t see it. “Um, s-sure.” He was being unusually sweet, and Levy wasn’t sure how to handle it.

-

  
Back in the guild, there was a fight going down. Natsu and Lucy has reappeared, and now Natsu was having a brawl with Gray over who’s girl was better. Said girls were now trying to calm down their boyfriends desperately, Gray being the first to cave in after Juvia had threatened to start crying, to save both himself and the town from being flooded.

Just as everything was settling down, there was a knock on the door, and in came two figure carrying huge boxes with them.

“Hey, Natsu-San! Come help us with these!” called Sting as he and Rogue stumbled into the guild. Once the boxes were set down, they both collapsed into chairs provided by Mirajane kindly.

“What’s all this?” asked Lucy, gesturing to the crates brought in by the pair.

“Chocolates. Lots and lots of them.” said Rogue.

“Apparently Sabertooth’s Twin Dragons are ideal people to send Valentines things to.” explained Sting. “I wouldn’t dare eat them, as I have eyes only for my dearest~” he teased, poking Rogue’s cheek, who flushed and shoved him hand away.

“So you’re giving them to us?” asked Natsu, his eyes glazing over.

“Yeah, we went to Mermaid Heel first, since you know, 'Girls love chocolates, right?’ Except they called us pervs and threw us out.” Sting shook his head. “Women these days.”

“I’m pretty sure these scars won’t fade. Goddam Kagura.” moaned Rogue, stretching his arms.

“When that Risley tells you not to underestimate a mermaid, believe her for god’s sake.” said Sting.

As the chocolate was distributed around the mages, the Sabers chatted with Natsu and Lucy for a bit.

“So, what you planning for this lovely occasion? Anything romantic?” asked Sting suggestively. Rogue flicked his nose. “He means 'what are you guys doing because I have no idea what to do because I’m a shitty boyfriend’.”

Lucy ignored Sting’s protests and laughed. “I thought you were better than that.”

“You don’t know half of it, before we left the guild he was planning on throwing the chocolates in the sea.” Rogue grinned from the sheer stupidity of his boyfriend. “Sometimes he can be a real idiot.”

“I’m right here!” Sting complained, waving his arms around to emphasise his point.

“Well, anyway, I was gonna take Luce out to the bookstore, since there’s some author doing a signing.” said Natsu.

“I love her books so much!” squealed Lucy. “I can really relate to Sylvestia, and her plot is so good!”

“Speaking of which,” started Sting, but he never got to finish, because Rogue had wrapped his arms around him and was hugging him.

“R-Rogue, what are you doing?” stuttered Sting.

Rogue snapped back into reality, blushing madly and releasing his grip on him.

“Erm- sorry- just felt like- never mind…” mumbled Rogue.

“Is he… Okay?” asked Natsu.

“Yeah… He’s been doing that recently.” shrugged Sting. “Not that I mind.”

It’s not my fault that everything you do makes me want to slap you or kiss you, though Rogue. Just be glad I went for a compromise.

“Are all Dragon Slayers like this?” asked a drunken Cana as she staggered over to them.

“I hope not.” said Lucy. “Hey Cana, where’d you get that necklace?”

“Mm?” Cana registered the question and looked down at the beads around her neck. “Oh, this? Shop owner gave me it because of some sentimental shit about me looking like his sister.” She took a long chug of her beer. “Creep.”

“Happy Valentine’s.” muttered Lucy under her breath.

-

Gajeel and Levy were both sitting on a bench in one of Magnolia’s parks, chatting about pointless things and laughing while attacking each other with ice cream.

“You’ve got some on your cheek, Shrimp.” Gajeel chuckled, wiping it away with his thumb and licking it off. Levy smacked his hand playfully. “That was still some of my ice cream! I told you not to steal.”

“Then don’t steal mine in the first place!” argued Gajeel.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she sighed, making exaggerated arm movements.

“Kiss me?” grinned Gajeel cheekily. Levy was quick to blush, slapping his arm lightly in response.

“No, you’ve gotta earn it today.” she teased.

The Dragon Slayer huffed. “Fine.” he grumbled, reaching behind him to pull out a small package out of his pocket. He presented the package to Levy, who couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

The package was small and cube-shapes, brown wrapped with a blue ribbon tied in a bow. Shyly, Levy took the package and undid the tie, the ribbon falling on her lap. Gajeel’s eyes never strayed from the ecstatic look on her face, lighting up her features. He wished the would stay there and never leave.

Once the wrapping was off, she was holding a polished wooden box, engraved with swirling borders around the edges of the box’s faces. On the top face, there was a heart engraved, with her initials painted in then centre in a scarlet paint. The faint scuffs around the edges of the box and the slight imperfections let her know it was handmade.

Her shaky hands undid the clasp on the box, and as she did so, a faint tinkling music began to play, a tune that sounded light and airy as she listened. A spinning centrepiece was shaped like a rose, incredibly detailed down to the last petal. She was so happy she could nearly cry.

She turned to Gajeel with tears in her eyes. “It’s beautiful, Gajeel. It must have been so expensive.”

“Well, it is for you, after all. And all it cost me was about half a finger and two sleepless nights.” he grinned.

“You made this?” she gaped. she never thought those large, strong hands could be used for anything this delicate.

“Sure did. Now, have I earned that kiss yet?”

Levy finally let the tears go, wrapping her arms around her dragon and sharing a salty kiss with him.

I’ll take that as a yes, thought Gajeel. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close, content on not letting her go for a good few hours.

Best Valentine’s Day ever, thought Levy happily. I’m so very, very lucky.

And as she thought that, so did every couple in the area, each and every one thrilled to be the one to hold their partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more Stingue but i lack inspiration, help @ world


End file.
